therobloxairlineindustryfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Attica
Air Attica is a Greek airline. It's website is airattica.weebly.com. Owner The founder of Air Attica was a keen Roblox player named cranacyr. This fine, young man made this airline grow and grow in a couple of months. Eventually, he quit Roblox. The airline was then given to Tweeses, also known as Legospacepolice, but Tweesees coulden't handle the airline, and gave it to ausmel105 to look after. ausmel105 is the current owner of Air Attica. Fleet Current fleet As of June 2018, the Air Attica fleet consists of the following aircraft: Historic fleet Accidents and Incidents Over the years, Air Attica has had many incidents and accidents. Here are the ones that made headlines: Flight 130 - a scheduled passenger flight from Sefarnos, Greece to Sofia, Bulgaria that crashed at Sefaronos Int'l Airport on July 10, 2014‎ and killed 16 out of the 133 people on-board. The plane was operated by a Bombardier CS100 with 124 passengers and nine crew members on-board. The cause of the accident was determined to be an engine failure. Flight 222T - a test flight around Thessaloniki being operated by a CS100 when a hijacker who secretly got in took control of the aircraft. The hijacker missed the Thessaloniki Airport terminal twice before crashing into the water, killing the pilot and the hijacker. The time of the crash was 1:35PM EST on October 24, 2015. Flight 24 - a nonstop flight between Thessaloniki Int'l Airport and Atoko Airport operated by a Dash 8 Q400 that crashed during cruising because of hydraulic faliure. 22 people (plus 5 on the ground) were killed. Flight 248 - a flight from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Zaknythos Airport operated by a Dash 8 Q400. The aircraft lost both of its engines in mid-air and its vertical stabilizer and rudder. The plane went down near Sefarnos and all 21 people on board were killed instantly. Flight 257 - a nonstop flight from Sefarnos Int'l to Zaknythos, operated by a Dash 8 Q400 on 3 December 2016 that blew up shortly after parking at Zakynthos. All 6 people evacuated the aircraft safely. The cause of the explosion was that an unknown passenger had accidently used a firearm that he had smuggled onboard. Flight 41 - a flight from Sefarnos Int'l Airport to Kulonoki Int'l Airport. On January 6, 2013, the Dash 8 Q400 using this route crashed right after takeoff after a terrorist detonated a suicide vest onboard the flight. Of the 52 people on board, 24 died, as well as 3 people on the ground, making the total death toll to 27. Flight 4171 - a nonstop flight from Sefarnos Airport to Zakynthos Airport operated by an Embraer 170. On May 20th 2016, a strong bolt of lightning struck the aircraft's vertical stabilizer upon landing which caused the vertical stabilizer to break free from the aircraft. All passengers evacuated the aircraft safely. Flight 472 - On January 31, 2014, a nonstop flight from Thessaloniki to Skiathos was delayed shortly before takeoff due to engine trouble and evacuated, only for the situation to be deemed safe by AA officials. The aircraft made a safe flight, but caught fire and crashed on landing, killing 7 and injuring 13 passengers and crew, including one of the pilots. After landing, the aircraft was evacuated before exploding and breaking up into numerous pieces, killing another passenger. A video of the crash can be found on Youtube, taken by a surviving passenger of the flight. Category:Airline